1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motorized vehicles and, more specifically, to rideable motorized toys. The vehicle is selectively controllable using at least one of manual controls operable by a user riding in the vehicle and a remote control unit operable by a party not riding in the vehicle. The present invention also provides a range limiting device to disable the vehicle if the vehicle exceeds the predetermined perimeter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other control devices designed for motorized vehicles in the prior art. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,304 issued to Rue on Jan. 19, 1971.
Another patent was issued to Cummins on Oct. 2, 1973 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,478. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,367 was issued to Fuzzell on Oct. 30, 1973 and still yet another was issued on May 19, 1981 to Nagahara as U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,663.
Another patent was issued to Cernansky et al on Aug. 3, 1982 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,175. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,388 was issued to Suimon on May 17, 1983. Another was issued to Magrath, Jr. et al on Feb. 9, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,694 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 8, 1995 to Rodriguez-Ferre as U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,071.
Another patent was issued to Hacker on Oct. 6, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,352. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,220 was issued to Carter on Sep. 4, 2001. Another was issued to Verwey on May 2, 1985 as European Patent Application No. EP 0139521 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 2, 2004 to Gavish as International Patent Application No. WO 2004/075456.